


Accent

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam is refusing to say a single word to Jaebum, and everyone except Jaebum seems to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted 20160704.

“Aaaaaand that’s a wrap! Good job, boys!”

“You’ve worked hard,” they all chorused back while bowing at the staff members. They did their customary closing of “This was Got7, thank you,” before finally being dismissed to go change. Usually, they’d go home in whatever outfit they were wearing, but the staff wanted these clothes back now for this particular photoshoot.

“Let’s be quick, alright kids?” Jaebum said, clapping Youngjae and Bambam on the back as he walked past them. He got the usual, obedient “okay hyung” from Youngjae, but Bambam not only ignored him, but even shrugged his hand off. Jaebum could only gawk as Bambam quickly moved ahead of him, his expression unusually stony,

Jaebum frowned; that was disturbingly out of character for the typically too-chipper boy. Thinking that perhaps he was just too tired, Jaebum let it go, filing away the tidbit to worry about later.

Thankfully, they all exited the studio in a pretty timely fashion, piling into the van with minimal bickering and rowdiness. Jaebum took his seat shot-gun, grinning slightly when no one contested his claim (for once).

They were all tired, but today was one of those rare days when they’d be back at their dorm by 7pm with no other schedule till 7am the next morning. They even had the night off from practice, another boon. Jaebum was planning to take full advantage of the fact; his must-watch movie list was really starting to get too long, and if he was lucky he might get through not only one, but two of them.

When they got back to the dorms warm pizza was already waiting for them, the company having ordered it ahead of time. The boys fell upon it ravenously with hoots of thanks and approval, and Jaebum found himself closing his eyes as he savored the chewy goodness of the cheese. That was heaven, right there.

“Eh, where’s Bambam?”

Jaebum snorted, his eyes still closed. It was Jackson’s voice (who else would it be, honestly), and of course he was looking for Bambam.

“I think we went to our room to change, but I dunno what’s taking so long.”

It was the concern in Yugyeom’s voice that finally caught Jaebum’s attention, and his eyes flew open.

“I’ll go check on him,” Jackson said decisively, finishing his current slice of pizza with two large chomps and wiped the crumbs off his hands on his pants. This earned disguisted groans from Mark and Jinyoung, but he waved them off, mouth too busy chewing as he made his way around the mess of limbs on the floor and to the maknaes’ room.

Jaebum grabbed another slice of pizza in the meantime, but his attention was now fixed on that doorway.

Jackson returned quickly, a minute later at most, shaking his head with his brow furrowed.

“He says he’s not hungry…I asked him if he was sick but he just shook his head no, and I don’t think he has a temperature, either.”

Now _this_ was a genuine cause of concern. Bambam never refused food after a long day; frankly, none of them ever did. Well, okay, except for maybe Jinyoung when he got into one of his moods, but that was a whole other ball game. For Bambam, this was definitely a cause for alarm. Jaebum was about to get up and go check on him himself, but was pulled back by a tug on his sleeve.

“If he’s not sick just leave him alone for tonight, sometimes people just need time alone and in peace,” Jinyoung said wisely, shooting Jaebum a knowing look. Jaebum was hesitant, but sat back down when Jinyoung yanked on his sleeve again. “If he’s still like that tomorrow, then you should definitely talk to him.”

“Okay,” Jaebum agreed reluctantly, but his appetite was now gone.

“Yugyeom-ah, keep an eye on him tonight, okay?”

Yugyeom nodded and Jinyoung patted Jaebum’s back reassuringly, but somehow Jaebum couldn’t quite dust off the slightest feeling of unease.

~~

As it turned out, his feeling of unease wasn’t unwarranted at all. Because the next day, it’d gotten worse.

It was worse for a couple of reasons. Bambam appeared to be all back to normal, except for one thing. Well, two things, actually.

One being, he completely disregarded Jaebum’s existence.

Bambam had entered the kitchen all cheery, grinning with his usual enthusiasm despite it being an ungodly hour before the sun rose. He clapped Yugyeom on the back, made pouty faces at Mark, and half-tackled Jackson onto the couch.

But he completely ignored Jaebum presence.

“Bambam-ah, want some  milk?” Jaebum had called out, but Bambam hadn’t even looked his way. When he raised his voice a little louder, he only got a grimace from Jinyoung, who shook his head in the negative before taking the milk away from Jaebum.

“Bambam-ah, I’m pouring you some milk, okay?” Jinyoung said, taking the empty glass from Jaebum as well.

He earned a nod from Bambam as response, followed by a quick eye-smile and Jaebum was about to bust a vein.

“Yah-”

But before Jaebum could actually explode, a firm hand was slapped over his mouth.

“Just _think_ , for a minute hyung, would you?” Jinyoung hissed into his ear from behind, and Jaebum forcibly pulled Jinyoung’s hand off of him.

“What do you mean?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“When’s the last time you remember Bambam being upset?  When he was homesick right? How about the last time he was upset enough to give a person  the silent treatment, in all the years we’ve known him, from since when he was pretty much a little kid? Zero. Now put two and two together.”

With Jinyoung’s words Jaebum’s anger slowly began to dissipate, concern taking its place.

“What in the world did I do though?!”

Jinyoung let out a long suffering sigh, and Jaebum had to restrain himself from cuffing him over the head.

“Figure it out on your own, hyung.”

~~

Jaebum was dying. Or at least, he pretty sure this was what dying felt like, having his pride stripped away from him so utterly and completely as he practically _groveled_ at Bambam.

The entire. Freaking. Day.

“Bambam-ah, do you want some water?”

“Bambam-ah, are you hungry?”

“Bambam-ah, do you want hyung to fan you? Is your shirt too hot?”

Bambam this, Bambam that…Jaebum had even offered up his beloved shot-gun seat! And what he received in return?

Cold, stony, silence.

And that wasn’t even the beginning of it. Oh, no. Because Bambam couldn’t just choose one thing to drive Jaebum crazy with. No, of course not, because that would just be too easy.

The second reason why this day was infinitely worse than the day prior, was because Bambam wasn’t talking.

At all.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t strictly true. Bambam did talk when it pertained to work, because they were artists and they were professionals and JYP-hyungnim would tear them limb from limb if they purposefully chose to act contrary to that. So Bambam did his job; he talked during interviews, he talked to the staff, he talked to their fans. To be honest Jaebum doubted there would ever be an occasion when the kid stopped talking to his fans, because he just loved them all too much for his own good.

But the second the cameras were off, when what was going on had nothing to do with being Got7, he refused to utter a single word.

Usually Jaebum would be celebrating, because god knew it usually took a miracle and then some to get Bambam (and Jackson) to ever shut up. So perhaps that’s why the car rides suddenly seemed so quiet, too quiet, that not even Jackson’s voice was able to fill up the space usually occupied by the Thai boy always so eager to please. And no matter how much Jaebum wheedled or cajoled, or even how much the other members coaxed, he still refused to utter a single syllable, staring ahead disinterestedly instead and stuffing his earbuds into his ears.

Jaebum was about to go mad with frustration. That, or punch a wall. And knowing Jaebum’s luck, that wall would just happen to have a mirror on it, too.

(Yes, it was personal experience. Don’t ask.)

~~

So thank goodness for maknaes, because it was Yugyeom who finally had enough of Jaebum’s alternating swings between vomit-inducing sweetness (for Bambam’s benefit of course) and wildfire-like fury (towards the rest of the members, because God knew Jaebum didn’t have that much patience and he had to take it out on someone).

“Hyung, maybe instead of trying to suck up to him, you should figure out what’s bugging him in the first place?” Yugyeom suggested in the corner of their waiting room, voice kept low with purpose.

“But he won’t even look at me! And _he won’t talk!_ ” Jaebum growled as he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. He was reaching his boiling point. If he was snubbed _one more time_ he swore to God he was just gonna grab the kid by the collar of his shirt and shake the truth out of him, good leadership skills be damned.

Yugyeom shot Jaebum his most judging look, the pitying one that pretty much spelled out _how stupid are you_ , before releasing a resigned sigh.

“I’ll try talking to him, okay? Try to avoid blowing up at everyone in the meantime, alright?”

Jaebum had been about to thank him, when the words fully processed through his stressed out brain.

“Yah Kim Yugyeom, are you giving me orders now?!”

~~

Thankfully, their next schedule was an interview that didn’t require much interaction between the members, and as a bonus Bambam was sitting furthest from him. It gave Jaebum a break from the groveling, and here he could sit back a bit and let Jinyoung and Jackson take care of most of the talking.

After the interview wrapped up they were shepherded off to the car again, as usual. Jaebum attempted to offer up his shot-gun seat again, but Bambam still said nothing, shouldering past Jaebum to go sit next to Jackson instead.

“No, Bam, you go sit up front.” It was Yugyeom who spoke, forcibly yanking Bambam back with a firm grip on his wrist. “I have something I need to tell Jackson-hyung.”

Bambam opened his mouth as if disagree, but remembered last second that he wasn’t supposed to talk. He snapped his mouth shut with a glare, but complied anyways, stalking up front to take the passenger seat. Yugyeom shot Jaebum a meaningful look, and Jaebum quickly slid into the empty seat on the other side of Yugyeom.

“So, find out anything?” Jaebum said under his breath as soon as they were on the highway and the noise from the car was loud enough to cover his words.

Yugyeom only rolled his eyes.

“Yep.”

“Well what?!” Jaebum hissed impatiently.

Yugyeom sighed dramatically, earning a slap on the thigh from a scowling Jaebum.

“It’s because you keep imitating his accent, hyung. He’s sick of you making fun of it,” Yugyeom finally explained. “That’s why he’s making a point not to talk.”

“What?!” Jaebum couldn’t help but to exclaim, a bit too loudly, earning curious looks from the other members. He quickly waved them off, turning back to Yugyeom and being careful to lower his voice.

“What?” Jaebum repeated more quietly, though the intensity of his disbelief was still the same. “He knows I’m just kidding, right?”

Yugyeom groaned, hitting his head on the headrest.

“Well _duh_ , but it got old real fast and he’s sick of it. He’s never done something like this before, and it’s because it’s been building up for so long.” Yugyeom’s voice turned serious. “I think he’s genuinely feeling hurt.”

“Well, shit.” Jaebum started to think back on the past few days, the guilt slowly starting to build as he recalled every incident. He hadn’t even noticed himself how immediately he went to that one joke. Bambam was originally good natured and easy to make fun of, but he always gave the best reactions when people imitated his accent. That was the main reason why Jaebum always defaulted to that one punchline.

Except now, he’d apparently crossed some sort of line.

“What do I do, though?” Jaebum asked helplessly. “I’ve been apologizing all day!”

“Have you really, though?” Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, looking at Jaebum pointedly. “Hyung, have you actually said the words ‘I’m sorry?’”

“Well…no….” Jaebum admitted. “But don’t actions speak louder than words?”

“God, hyung!” Yugyeom was officially done, throwing his arms up and shaking his head. “Just say the words, alright?!”

~~

Except, those two little words have never come easy to Jaebum.

So here he was, standing outside Bambam’s door holding an ice cream cone like an idiot, not knocking because he wasn’t freaking mentally prepared to say the words _I’m sorry._

_God, Im Jaebum, suck it up. You’re the leader. You can say two measly little words. The ice cream is gonna melt if you stand here any longer and you’ll have to go buy another one. Get it together._

He took a breath, and knocked.

There was silence, as expected, and Jaebum was debating whether or not he should just take that as an invitation to enter when the door swung open.

Jaebum never thought, in a million years, that he’d ever be intimidated by Bambam, but man the fierce glare being sent his way nearly made him step back.

“Um, this is for you?” Jaebum offered the ice cream in his hand, only to realize in mortification that it’d already melted to the point where it was dripping down onto his hand.

Bambam rolled his eyes, moving to shut the door in Jaebum’s face.

“I’m sorry!” Jaebum finally managed to blurt out, stopping the door with his foot. “I…” he trailed off a little, unsure how to proceed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but by then Bambam’s glare had already lessened.

“That’s it? Were those two words really so hard to say, hyung?” Bambam’s voice was a little scratchy from disuse, but his pout wasn’t nearly as out of practice as his brow knitted into a frown to complete the look.

Jaebum let out a startled laugh at the sound of Bambam’s voice, shoulders sagging with relief.

“Yah, don’t tease, I’m still your hyung, got it?” Jaebum rebutted but it was half-hearted at best, and now Bambam’s pout only grew more pronounced.

“Do you know how hard it was to not talk the entire day? Just to hear those two measly words? Do you know how much control that took? Hyungggggg~”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Somehow, after saying it once the words came easier now, and Jaebum’s eyes softened. “Look, I really am. I won’t do it anymore if it really bothers you, okay? And I really didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Bambam only looked at him for a few moments longer, gauging the candidness of Jaebum’s words. Deeming them to be genuine, he allowed his lips to curl upward slightly, stepping forwards and out of his room shyly.

“Okay.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

“Only if you buy me ice cream.”

“Um, here you go?”

“But hyung, it’s all melted! That’s gross!”

“But I already bought it! Especially for you!”

“Ewwwwww–”

“Okay fine, fine! I’ll buy you another one!”

“I want strawberry-flavored too!”

“Fine.”

“Oh oh oh and chips.”

“Fine.”

“And chocolate too?”

“FINE!”


End file.
